


云烟

by trichechu



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trichechu/pseuds/trichechu





	云烟

01

2006年。

秦恒陪着表姐夫，两个一米八的大个子挤在产房外边的长凳上，木板拼成的凳子又窄又短，长手长脚憋屈地缩着。秦恒的手插在裤兜里，看到表姐夫紧张得腿抖个不停。

塑料灯红一闪一闪的，支楞在手术室三个字顶上。生硬的塑料壳，和大马路口漫长的红灯，和大拇指抹去嘴角的血沫，是一样的红。秦恒的板鞋鞋底烂了，表姐夫抖腿看得他也情不自禁起来，鞋底啪嗒打在瓷砖地板上的声音又提醒秦恒，他该买鞋了。

秦恒对生孩子没概念，他高中还没毕业，说不定也没法毕业。他妈生前骂他的时候，总是强调着怀他时遭了多少罪吃了多少苦，他还知道生小孩是痛的，所以他憋着，一个星期了，没跟他表姐提买鞋的事儿。

等了三小时了，等到那劣质塑料灯终于消了刺眼的红，秦恒砰地一下子站直。表姐夫也站起来，跺着脚，搓着手，巴望着，巴望着，直到穿着绿色无菌衣，全副武装的医生一边摘口罩，一边慢悠悠开了门走出来。

秦恒多了个可爱的小外甥。他姐生了个大胖小子，高兴了，秦恒挤在病床旁，揣上了五十块，秦恒也高兴地笑了，他心心念念的鞋仿佛插着翅膀就快要飞到他身边。

小孩躺在移动保温箱里，被推走了。表姐夫眼巴巴地扶着保温箱，一路跟着直到把亲儿子送出病房外，喜欢得紧，仿佛离了一刻都放不下了。

秦恒出了医院，望着天。他先给自己买了瓶汽水，冒着冷气，拿着冰手，秦恒哈着气吹吹手，灌了一大口。然后秦恒拿着破开的零钱，数了数又细心地叠好放进裤兜里，倚着书报亭旁边的电线杆，扒拉着座机，拨了个号码，打给远在外地考试的肖战。

秦恒听着断断续续的等候音，手指一下下敲着水泥杆子，合着话筒里的节奏，他还在想要跟肖战说什么。他要说，他要买新鞋，他表姐生了个儿子，他又被姓赵的秃头主任记了过，他的架打输了，他的书包被城东实验的王八蛋丟进校门口桥下的臭水沟了，秦恒想了好多好多。

等候音停了，带队的数学老师接了电话，秦恒咳嗽了两声。找，找肖战。

当电话放在肖战手里，秦恒听到那熟悉的清亮声音喊了声谁呀。秦恒想到了肖战白皙柔软的耳朵贴着巴掌大的厚重移动电话，想到肖战衣领上带着柠檬香皂香，靠在他肩膀上时香气飞上他鼻尖，想到肖战纤长的手指，捧着电话的手掌，纤瘦腕子弯曲，他想了多久？想得直到秦恒听到肖战在对面噗嗤笑了一声，顺着无线电，顺着塑料听筒，不真切中又是那样真实，“秦恒，是不是你，秦恒？”

“肖战！你考完没！”秦恒一下子把刚才想好的，要倾吐的琐事全忘光了。“你知不知道，你不给我出主意，不光课逃不过去，架也打不赢，你什么时候回，回来！”

肖战在电话那边乐了，秦恒的话就一个意思:我想你了。肖战在电话那边，他刚考完第一场，考室里又热又闷，他额头上蒙了层薄汗，他把黏在额角的潮湿头发撩到耳后，“早着呢，前两天光在省城转悠开眼去了，刚才才考完第一场。你怎么这么完蛋啊秦恒，你第一次跟城东的人打架啊你？我看我走之前白跟你分析半天了。”肖战在那边听起来笑得开心，秦恒猜他考得不错。

秦恒看着天，想象肖战笑起来的模样，想着想着，肖战的时间宝贵，他就憋着不说话，他等着肖战跟他多说点。带队的高老师过来喊人了，肖战匆匆忙忙:“等着，我找机会再打，打你家电话！”秦恒仍是愣愣地听着，忙音是紧促刺耳，秦恒这才反应过来，他忙迟迟地点了点头，哎了几声，书报摊的大妈直勾勾看着他，秦恒乖乖轻轻放下了话筒。

02

肖战身体不好。

肖战有胃病，肖战不能喝凉水，虽然他偷偷写他最爱的零食是炒冰。肖战会头痛，和赵秃头一见到自己就头痛的头痛不一样，肖战的头痛会让人蜷缩着，会让人眼角痛出眼泪。

高二那年刚开学，秦恒上学期和肖战熟络起来，好的不行，这又隔了一个暑假，秦恒存了好多话想跟肖战说说。肖战开学第一天就请假，秦恒急得，好像有只猫在凳子底下等着抓他的屁股，坐也不是，想去找赵秃头问问，又不想被个秃头拉着喷唾沫教训。秦恒难受着，好在第二天肖战来了。

本就白得过分的一张小脸，血色没有几分，原本浅淡的唇色，看起来更是病殃殃的。肖战的校服袖管空荡荡，他的蝴蝶骨支楞着，撑起衣服来，细瘦单薄，秦恒凑在他身边闻了有闻，有药味。

肖战推了秦恒一把，把他推开，捂着嘴，“你别靠那么近，我说话都是中药味。”

秦恒扁着嘴，直起腰来，他没想到两个月没见，肖战第一句话就是让他离远点。秦恒又侧着身凑过来，他盯着肖战微皱着的眉心看，他弓着背，扭曲着，以至于他是仰着头面对面盯着近在鼻尖的肖战看，屁股却还是老老实实坐在凳子上。肖战被秦恒憋屈的扭曲模样逗笑了，伸手把秦恒的脑袋扶正，秦恒感受到肖战的手指冰凉。

肖战爱笑，他一旦笑起来，细细的眉毛弯弯，他瘦的突出的两颊显得没那么憔悴和明显，他黑亮亮的眼睛眯起来，空荡荡的袖管随着他笑声的节奏抖动着。肖战的声音好听，最自然时是清朗温润的声音，平时刻意说话是微微低沉频率中等的男声，笑起来是带着气音的轻快干净。

“秦恒，你啊你。”

肖战说他头痛。看见秦恒，他乐了，但嘴角和喉腔仿佛牵动了皮下的神经，他们连着太阳穴，连着后脑，连着额前，神经跳动着，他笑一下，他更痛了。但肖战从心底觉得开心，秦恒眉飞色舞地跟他讲自己在老家水塘里捉小龙虾，半夜睡不着绕着后山疯跑，站在山头带着堂弟，用铅坨想验证牛顿第一定律，结果两个人被爷爷用扫把撵着捂着屁股下去捡。

肖战笑了又笑，他撑着头，后脑有千斤重，连着脖颈，麻得酸痛。秦恒像个没脸没皮的话唠，和他坐在最后一排，在空无一人的教室里肆意说笑谈天。这不是外人见着的秦恒，也不是他人眼里的肖战。肖战喜欢这样的秦恒，也喜欢那个用拳头说话的秦恒，还有在主任办公室里怂得跳窗的秦恒。

肖战的喜欢让他更加头昏脑涨。肖战撑不住了，他歪着身子，脑袋沉沉地放在秦恒肩膀上，他脆弱地闭上眼睛，但嘴角还是微微上扬，秦恒察觉出肖战的不对劲，他一下子僵了身子，挺直背，足够直。他的手臂从椅背后伸过去，贴着肖战的椅背，这样，变成肖战舒服地躺在他的臂弯里。秦恒那只伸长的手无处安放，悄悄搭上肖战的胳膊，他圈着肖战，肖战有气无力地窝在他怀里。

肖战闭着眼睛，试着慢慢从头痛中恢复过来。秦恒等着他，等到落日穿透窗帘，玻璃窗反射出红，橙，黄，缤纷的暖色世界，光线照在他们身上，秦恒也眯起眼睛。

03

秦恒的一天从早上第二节课开始。赵秃头自然不能理解，因为数学每每都是第一节，秦恒躲在最后一排呼呼大睡，但偶尔也会被秃头发现，拽着耳朵，拖拉着他站到教室后面去。

赵秃头是个小个子，秦恒是个大个子，赵秃头那是虚胖，但秦恒是真的壮。只可惜，统治阶级的铁臂让秦恒只能乖乖弯着腿，故意松着力气让赵秃头带着他，几米不到的距离，滑稽得让全班捂着嘴偷乐。

赵秃头戴着瓶底厚的眼睛，还有点斜视，也反应不过来。自然发现不了秦恒站在后面也不老实。秦恒清醒过来了，趁着赵秃头写板书的机会，反动分子偷偷地跨步上前鼓弄骚扰坐在后面的肖战。肖战憋着笑意，故意不回头去搭理秦恒，他像个反动分子的搭档，忍辱负重的卧底，有的时候秦恒过分了，肖战后颈怕痒，腰侧也怕痒。肖战笑出声来。

赵秃头眼花耳尖，噌地转过来，肖战赶紧收声，但眉眼都是笑意，藏不住。

“肖战，你又怎么了？”

赵秃头其实很喜欢肖战，但秦恒想不明白。因为肖战这个时候总会慢腾腾地举起手，“老师，第三面第六行，你少带了个负号，后面全错了。”

赵秃头忙转过去扒拉着黑板检查。肖战在这时候也扭着身子看向秦恒，温柔的眉眼故意装凶。肖战好看，好看在他的细瘦白皙，好看在一双大眼睛，五官线条不算凌厉，但故作狠态起来，也有几分模样。

秦恒比了个手势，是说:还是你厉害。

赵秃头看了老半天，颤悠悠转过来，“肖战，我怎么没看见啊，第六排没少负号啊？”

肖战立马恢复到那乖乖学生的模样，活脱脱一个老练的卧底。“老师我刚看错了。不过这题有个更简单的解法，我能讲讲？”

“好，好，那你上来讲讲。”赵秃头又被忽悠过去了。高，实在是高，文化人，就是高，秦恒在心里想。

04

时间怎么就这么快呢。

后来秦恒从高中毕业，虽然没考上大学，但这本来就在秦恒的计划之外。肖战考上了离家乡很远的S大，他没有听从父母的安排学理工科，而是在秦恒的支持下选择了设计，那是肖战爱好的。

秦恒的家里发生了很多事情，母亲病逝，表姐夫的生意破产，一家人走的走，散的散，一时间偌大的一个家竟然只剩下秦恒自己。秦恒把肖战送上了去S市的车，第二天打了人生的第一份工。

肖战大学四年和秦恒一直都有联系，慢慢的，少年时期暧昧的情愫变得清晰起来，他们确定了关系。大三的暑假肖战回到老家，他长高了，秦恒也长高了，秦恒剃了毛寸，也添身上的第一个纹身。秦恒从那个时候开始，迷上了机车，他一向运动神经发达，姑且算是天赋型选手吧。而肖战的身体也变好了不少，S市毕竟是大城市，医疗比家乡要好得多。

秦恒带着肖战在市郊公路上跑，把四个轮子的汽车远远地甩在后面。秦恒笑得大声，迎着风喊着肖战的名字，他从未想过能有这么一天，他幸福的快要爆炸了。肖战紧紧地抱住秦恒，其实他不是不害怕，他紧紧闭着眼睛，却也止不住嘴边的笑容。他们去纹了一对属于他们的纹身，尽管后来肖战因为工作的问题洗掉了。

到后来，肖战大学快要大学毕业，秦恒出事了。肖战知道秦恒的性子，过失伤人这件事，可小可大，全看官司怎么打。当时肖战一边忙着申请国外学校的事，一边操心着秦恒这边，他不断地和律师沟通，讨论着怎么找到能帮秦恒脱身的方法，他的头痛又犯了。

最后还是败诉了。因为未决犯不允许探视，足足有半年的时间，肖战见不到秦恒一面。再见竟然是在省监狱的会见室。隔着隔离栏，面对着强化隔音玻璃，肖战握着对讲机，止不住的掉眼泪。秦恒的脸上充斥着疲惫和暴戾，只有在看见肖战的时候缓和了一些。

没事的，小战。

不要哭。

律师说你的申请都过了，想好去哪个学校了吗？

等你回来的时候，我就能出去了。

秦恒一直咬紧牙关，肖战走后，他尝到了血腥味。他多想抚摸着肖战的脸，摩挲着他柔软的手臂，抱紧他，亲吻他的额头和唇角，大声地喊着让肖战不要走，说自己不想待在这，他想砸碎那该死的玻璃，摔烂充斥着杂音的话机，和肖战逃离这个世界。

但他没有，他眼睁睁的看着肖战离开了，看着那双深邃的眼睛里满是泪水。

05

肖战再见到秦恒，是他完成了在海外的学业，回国的第一个礼拜。这期间他无数次想要回国找秦恒，但每每预约不上。等到他回国后才知道，原来已经过去了五年之久，秦恒几个月前就出狱了，却并没有和他联系。他根据监狱留下的记录，找到了秦恒现在的住址。

秦恒变了很多，他的纹身盘虬在整个上半身，他打了唇钉和鼻钉，颈侧多了一道肉粉色的疤痕。但肖战永远不可能认不出秦恒。

肖战对秦恒来说，是本来已经心甘情愿要放手，却又失而复得，他想变本加厉地去珍惜，却发现自己已经不再是从前的那个秦恒。肖战不知道秦恒在这五年里经历了什么，他也不想知道，他心底一直深种着愧疚。

王一博的出现，让事情变得更加糟糕。

07

肖战进门的时候，秦恒正坐在沙发上，盯着摆满了酒瓶的茶几，上面有空的，也有开过只喝了几口的。他目光虚晃，肖战同他讲话时，只看得见一双漂亮的唇在动。

秦恒明白自己都做了什么，当看到肖战身上新旧交加的伤痕时，他会瘫坐在地上，无法原谅自己的所作所为。但那些可怕的念头是不受控制的野草，疯狂地生长在秦恒的大脑里。他好像一个拿到了心爱的糖果，却长了蛀牙的可怜小孩，欲望被悲伤包裹着，将他吞噬。他已经经历过失而复得的一次痛苦，他不想再经历第二次。

他看见肖战坐在他的身边，美丽却疲惫的脸上露出关切，问他怎么了。那些可怕的念头又袭击了秦恒，他抚摸着肖战柔软的脸侧，向下是纤细的脖颈，脆弱的仿佛可以轻易折断。秦恒的掌心感受到了皮肉下跳动的脉搏，他一点点的用力。

当肖战意识到时，他已经挣脱不开了。秦恒钳制了他的下颌，他无法转头，只能这么直直地看着秦恒。

肖战疯狂地眨着眼，眼神由恐慌到痛苦再到迷矇，白皙的脖颈烙上了新鲜的指印。他痛苦地摇头。潮红飞快地在他脸上扩散，一双眼睛像浸在水里。

他这个时候最漂亮，秦恒笑了。漂亮的人就是有这么些好处，什么时刻，什么神态，都让人痴狂。

秦恒的手冰凉，在颤抖，他松开了肖战，看着他温柔，漂亮，不知廉耻的情人瘫倒在沙发上，不停地喘气，好像离了水的鱼哀求着。但秦恒是那个让他咽下最后一口气的屠夫。

秦恒拽起虚弱的肖战毫不费力气，他掰开肖战柔软的嘴唇，紧紧夹着肖战的颊肌让嘴巴无法合上，抄起桌面上的酒瓶粗暴地淋在他的头上，冰凉辛辣的液体涌进喉腔，酒精灼烧着他的喉咙和肺，他被呛得无法呼吸，跪在地板上。秦恒扯着肖战的衣领，让他站起来，然后用力的给了他一巴掌，打破了肖战的唇角。秦恒拉扯着虚软的肖战，捧起他的脸，去亲吻他破裂的嘴角和浸满眼泪的眼睛，肖战的额头在踉跄中磕破了，鲜红的血液染上他秀气的眉毛。

秦恒闻到了肖战甜腻的味道，带着血腥，挥之不去。他也闻到了自己身上的味道，就像一盆从里面开始腐烂的盆栽，外表看上去还算是完好，但里面已经是一滩烂泥。他亲吻着肖战，剥夺他喘息的权力，他想将他拖进浴室，将他的头按进放满水的浴缸。

突然响起的电话铃像冷箭一样划破了空气，秦恒怔了怔，肖战终于挣脱了他的钳制。他一瞬间似乎看到了十年前坐在教室最后排的秦恒和肖战，他们在一起哈哈大笑，眉飞色舞，看到了第一次飞驰在公路上的秦恒和肖战，他们紧紧地相拥，看到了隔着厚厚的玻璃和钢铁围栏，泪流满面的肖战和伤痕累累的秦恒。

那一瞬间他明白了，他注定还是无法永久地拥有这份幸福。最初的那个秦恒，和最初的那个肖战，早已经消失，连影子也不见。秦恒征征地看着肖战跌跌撞撞地离开，他不想再猜了，他知道肖战会去找谁。这是他一手造成的。

08

切莫走近 

让它是云烟 

到我的梦里来 

到你的梦里去 

我爱过的人 

爱过我的人 

让他永远是云烟 

永远是少年 

永远永远是梦幻


End file.
